Spellcrafting
='Spellcrafting'= 'Overview:' A spellcrafter's job is to add stats and bonuses to crafted items. The process to create a gem takes the following steps: # buy uncut gems from stores # cut the gems (this is also the trinket to skill up) # craft the gems with an essence # overcharge high level gems as desired # imbue the now magical gems onto crafted items 'Syntax:' The syntax involved is craft spellcraft 'xx' '''where xx is typically the gem first followed by the essence. Other useful commands are '''craftlist '''and '''craftlist trinket. You can use parameters with the craftlist command such as levels and item types, like craftlist ruby to show what items you can create as well as what materials are required. The level feature of the craftlist command is less useful with spellcrafting as every gem is considered level 51. :Example: craftlist ruby : : : :Etc... :craft spellcraft 'ruby gem inertia' 'Skilling Up:' A spellcrafter spends much of their time cutting uncut gemstones. These are their trinkets for skillups and are also used to make the essence gemstones. Cut gemstones can be sold at the craft store for gold in order to recover some money. The command craftlist trinket ' shows a list of all trinkets and you work on one until you reach the skill level suitable for the next, then switch. The list of these gems and their skill level requirements are in the first row of the table below. 'Materials: Uncut Gemstones - These uncut gemstones are purchased from shops located in most every city. These raw gems are then crafted into a gemstone. A list of the final gemstones can be found in the table below. Essences- Essences are purchased from shops located in most every city. There are typically three essence sellers so you may have to visit multiple shops to find what you need. A list of the essences and their effect can be found below. Crystals - New in 2010 we have a ferrite crystal. This crystal can be used along with a diamond gemstone and an an essence of the moons to create a new diamond gem of leeching. 'Craftskill Needed/Gem Effect' 'Armor and Shields Only' 'Weapons Only' 'Overcharging:' Each gem produced will have a quality associated with it from 95% to 100%. Once the spellcrafter creates the final gem using a gemstone and essence, they can then additionally choose to "overcharge" the gem (example: overcharge gem pain). The effects of the gem will change based on the table below. The point total for the gem will also be modified. 'Imbuing:' Once the desired gems are created, it's time to put them into armor or weapons. Remember, pain and sight can only be applied to armor or you'll put the poor enchantors out of business. A spellcrafter is limited to the amount and type of gem they can imbue based on the slots and points an item can hold. These factors are based on the item's original level, as shown in the table below: 'Slots/Points:' Weapons: Armor 'Notes on Spellcrafting:' * Gems of the magi take up 2 slots, all other gems take up 1 slot. * Pain and sight can only be applied to armor. * Fading a weapon will remove all spellcrafting affects but retain the original spellcrafter even after the item is restored. * Once one spellcrafter imbues an item, that spellcrafter is the only one who can further work on the item. * You can go over the point total for an item as long as there are slots to hold the gems. This will result in the item being rot_death and the process has a potential to destroy the item. * You can double flag a weapon and this will result in the item being rot_death. It also has a potential to destroy the item. * Keep at least the diamonds you create from skilling up. 'Original Spellcrafting Tables:' * List of Spellcrafters Back to Crafting main. ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page